IMITATION
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Sebuah masalah Tsukishima Kei, tentang Kuroo. Sho-ai. KuroTsuki. Slight KuroKen and TsukiYama.


**Haikyuu! and all characters belong with to Furudate Haruichi-sensei..**

**Terinspirasi dan berdasarkan **_**comic-strip **_**KuroTsuki yang saya masih mencari tahu siapa pembuat aslinya.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Please Click Back**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna! Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**IMITATION**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_Tidak ada yang perlu menjelaskannya._

Tsukishima sudah menyadarinya.

Ia bukanlah orang yang suci, ia bukanlah orang yang polos, dan ia bukan pula orang yang bodoh untuk mengetahuinya. Walaupun begitu ia tak menyesal telah melakukan banyak hal dengan kapten tim dari sekolah Nekoma, mempermainkan dan dipermainkannya begitu saja.

Ah ... tidak dapat dibilang mempermainkannya, mungkin dapat lebih disebut sebagai '_menggunakannya'_?

―_memanfaatkannya?_

Entahlah, Tsukishima tidak tahu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan hubungannya dengan Kuroo Tetsurou. Hubungan mereka gila, namun mutual. Mereka tidak berkencan ataupun saling mencintai secara sungguh-sungguh―mereka hanyalah dua orang pemuda yang menggunakan satu sama lain, dan sedikit melenceng dari batas-batas pertemanan. Mereka bukanlah sepenuhnya teman, mereka bukan pula sepenuhnya musuh. Dapat dibilang hubungan mereka menjurus kepada benci sebelah pihak―Tsukishima membenci bagaimana pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu menjadikannya bahan gurauan, menertawakannya dalam diam dengan sebuah seringaian tipis khasnya, menelanjanginya dengan tatapan tajam dari iris keemasan bak seekor kucingnya.

Ya, Tsukishima membencinya, namun Tsukishima tak dapat sepenuhnya membencinya karena hanya Kuroo-lah yang mau membantunya keluar dari masalahnya.

Masalah bodoh yang hanya dimiliki remaja labil tak berpendirian teguh―menurutnya.

_..._ _masalah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan ..._

Silakan tertawa―Tsukishima tak peduli. Dia tahu masalah itu benar-benar tak cocok dengan kesan sebagai pemuda acuh tak acuh, serius, dewasa, dan cerdas sepertinya. Tsukishima sendiri pun ingin tertawa karenanya―segalanya benar-benar sebuah ironi di mana ia cukup cerdas untuk mengakali masalahnya, namun ia juga cukup bodoh untuk depresi karenanya.

Ya, Tsukishima memang terlihat serius dan cukup dewasa untuk ukuran pemuda sebayanya, namun jangan lupakan fakta bahwa dia tetaplah seorang remaja. Atau remaja yang baru mengenal kata 'cinta' lebih tepatnya. Jadi apa salahnya jika ia depresi karena cinta pertamanya tak pernah berlabuh pada orang yang disukainya selama ini?

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu ..." Kuroo pernah menjawab pertanyaan itu sebelumnya, dengan sebuah tatapan serius. "Kita manusia, dan kita masih dalam fase remaja―jadi tidak ada salahnya jika kita depresi karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan."

Tsukishima tak pernah tahu orang seperti Kuroo dapat mengatakan hal sebijak itu padanya. Mungkin sifat itu muncul secara alami karena dia adalah seorang kapten yang selalu dihormati oleh anggota timnya, atau memang sifat dasarnya yang seperti itu, Tsukishima tak tahu. Malam itu mereka duduk berdua di tengah _gym _yang sepi―seluruh anggota _Summer Camp_ sudah pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing, menyisakan Tsukishima dan Kuroo berlatih _blocking _sampai larut malam. Bukannya mereka rajin atau apa, tapi Tsukishima tak tahan dengan olokan Kuroo sedari pagi dan menantangnya hingga mereka kelelahan dan ditinggal oleh anggota tim masing-masing.

Tsukishima menekuk kedua lututnya, mendekapnya erat di dadanya. "Kau hanya mengatakan hal itu sekarang, tapi besok kau akan mengolokku lagi ..." ucapnya, dingin, penuh dengan antisipasi. Kuroo tertawa kecil, "Ya, mungkin saja ..." sahutnya, membuat Tsukishima benar-benar ragu akan kesungguhannya. "Tapi tidak, Megane-kun, aku tidak mengatakan itu untuk menertawakanmu besok ..." ucapnya lagi, sukses membuat Tsikishima bingung, "kita memiliki masalah yang sama, kau tahu? Oleh sebab itu aku akan menawarkanmu ini―maukah kau membantuku keluar dari masalahku dan membiarkanku membantumu keluar dari masalahmu?"

Tsukishima menghela napas, "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Kuroo-san ..."

"Aku bertanya apa kau mau jadi kekasihku? Pengganti Kenma?" tanya Kuroo, cepat-cepat menambahkan, setidaknya lebih jelas dari yang tadi. Tsukishima tercengang mendengarnya, membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes. "Sebagai gantinya, kau dapat menganggapku sebagai pengganti temanmu itu. Bagaimana?" tawar Kuroo lagi, menginterupsi protes yang tak pernah keluar dari tenggorokan Tsukishima. Tsukishima mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau gila ..." komentarnya, namun diabaikan oleh pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua lututnya dan berpikir. Tidak pernah ada orang segila ini memberikan ide yang jauh lebih gila lagi padanya kecuali Kuroo. Entah apa yang ada di kepala pemuda berhelaian malam berantakan itu, Tsukishima tak pernah mengerti apapun yang ia pikirkan. Namun Tsukishima sudah muak berpikir, terlalu menyakitkan untuk kepalanya yang sudah lelah, dan tanpa sadar menerima apapun itu yang telah Kuroo tawarkan.

Begitulah awal hubungan mereka―begitu cepat dan tidak berkesan, Tsukishima tahu itu. Sayang sekali Tsukishima berharap awal dari kegilaan masa mudanya itu lebih buruk dari yang telah terjadi, namun sepertinya Kuroo cukup waras untuk tidak membuatnya semakin buruk. Saat rekan setimnya mulai mengetahui hubungannya dengan kapten tim Nekoma itu, Hinata, Tanaka, Nishinoya, bahkan Kageyama tidak henti-hentinya menggodanya―Sawamura dan Sugawara terus mempertanyakan kewarasan, kesadaran dan keamanannya layaknya orang tua yang terlalu kahwatir pada anaknya―sedangkan Yamaguchi malah tersenyum sembari mengacungkan jempol, terus mendukungnya.

_Sepertinya Yamaguchi benar-benar insensitif pada perasaannya._

Pada minggu awal mereka menjalankan hubungan aneh itu, Tsukishima selalu menjadi orang yang pasif. Dia hanya mengikuti apapun yang Kuroo ingin lakukan, termasuk menciumnya. Terlebih Kuroo adalah seorang romantis―Tsukishima menyadari itu sedari awal―jadi dia tidak pernah kaget saat melihatnya tiba-tiba muncul tak diundang di setiap pertandingannya, membawanya pergi untuk sekedar makan atau mengiriminya pesan hingga larut malam untuk merencanakan kencan dadakan, walaupun dirinya harus menempuh jarak yang sangat jauh untuk menemuinya. Keluarga Tsukishima bahkan sudah mengenal Kuroo sangat dekat, dan ibunya sangat menyukai pemuda kelas tiga Nekoma itu. Mereka sangat menerima Kuroo dan mereka hanya membiarkan hubungan mereka berjalan begitu saja, bahkan memberikan tips-tips yang menurut Tsukishima tidak terlalu penting―bahkan Sawamura dan Sugawara lebih baik dalam peran sebagai orang tua yang selalu memperhatikan anaknya.

Tsukishima akan berbohong jika dia mengatakan bahwa dia membenci seluruh perhatian Kuroo padanya, namun dia merasa tak pantas mendapatkannya.

_Karena Kuroo hanya menganggapnya sebagai pengganti Kenma._

Padahal Tsukishima tidak mirip dengan Kenma dari segi manapun, begitu pula dengan Kuroo―tidak ada miripnya dengan Yamaguchi. Oleh sebab itu Tsukishima terus mempertanyakan mengapa dirinya dapat menyutujui ini semua dan membiarkannya berlangsung cukup lama? Dan mengapa hatinya terus menuntut hal yang lebih dari Kuroo?

_Mengapa perasaannya berbeda terhadap Kuroo?_

Pada akhirnya Tsukishima baru menyadari segalanya di bulan ketiga hubungannya dengan Kuroo berlangsung. Bahwa cintanya kini beralih pada Kuroo sepenuhnya―sayang sekali dia bukan orang yang payah tentang memahami diri sendiri, apalagi perasaannya, hanya perlu sedikit waktu untuk menyadarinya. Iya, itu terdengar sangat tolol dan payah untuk orang seperti Tsukishima―kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang menawarkan dirinya sebagai pengganti orang yang kau suka dan sebagai gantinya kau menjadi pengganti posisi orang yang disukainya―namun sayangnya Tsukishima harus kembali pada kalimat Kuroo di waktu itu, bahwa mereka masih manusia dan mereka masih dalam fase remaja yang labil.

Namun sayangnya Kuroo sepertinya masih menganggap dirinya sebagai pengganti Kenma walaupun Tsukishima sudah menyatakan ketidaknyamanannya―secara tidak langsung, pastinya―namun Kuroo terus bersikap seprti itu padanya. Dia selalu bersikap romantis, sangat memperhatikannya, memperlakukannya seolah-olah Tsukishima dapat hancur sekali tersentuh olehnya. Dan entah mengapa sikap Kuroo itu membuatnya muak. Maka pada hari di mana Tsukishima bertemu dengannya, Tsukishima langsung berkata, "Aku ingin kita hentikan hubungan ini ..." tanpa pikir panjang. Ia menggosok tengkuknya yang terasa dingin, mecoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tatapan menyelidik Kuroo. Tsukishima gugup―baru kali ini dia menampakkan kegugupannya―namun jika dia tidak berani meminta Kuroo menghentikan kebodohan ini, maka dia bisa jadi gila.

_Karena_ _Tsukishima ingin sebuah hubungan baru, di mana dia tetaplah dirinya di mata Kuroo._

Tentu saja Tsukishima tidak akan mengatakan itu langsung di depannya―egonya masih setinggi langit, ingat itu. Dia akan memulainya dengan mengakhiri kekonyolan ini dan dia akan membicarakan segalanya dengan Kuroo secara baik-baik, dari awal. Namun jika Kuroo memang tak dapat melihatnya sebagai Tsukishima ataupun tak dapat menggembalikan perasaannya, maka Tsukishima telah siap mengantisipasinya.

Kuroo membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun yang keluar darinya hanya menyakitkan Tsukishima belaka.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"_Memangnya kita berhubungan apa?"_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**END**


End file.
